Double or nothing
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: For Plushie! The straw Hats find another crew with very similar qualities. Zoro and Sanji fight and one character is left shaking. Don't judge harshly ,it's a work in progress.


One Piece- double or nothing.

''Leave it to you, Sanji. Of course you know where you're going.'' Zoro teased, as they walked through the forest. ''Shove it Marimo. I was trying to help my wonderful Nami.'' he explained. Zoro grunted. ''Sure, and you were helping her when you... i dunno... came out of your room wearing a dress and make-up? '' he laughed. Sanji shoved Zoro into a tree. ''It was a night-shirt and night cream. I don't wanna look like you when I wake up.'' he yelled. Zoro snorted. ''Don't worry, with a face like that you'll wake up looking like Ussop.'' he mumbled. Sanji was in no mood to deal with Zoro at the moment. ''Haha, very funny Marimo. Oh look, you left your hair over there'' he said pointing to a moss covered tree.

Luffy was on the beach, watching the waves roll in. Sanji and Zoro were told to go off and fine food. Zoro wasn't up for it at all. Ussop sat next to Luffy in the sand. ''You know... I have super powers.'' he said slyly. Luffy 's eyes widened. ''Really cool!'' he cried cheerfully. Ussop nodded. ''Yep, is there a wish you want me to grant?'' he asked, swirling his hands. Luffy nodded. ''I want to swim! That way Zoro won't have to save me.''he chirped. Ussop swirled his hands in the air. '' This is the great Ussop, helping those in need. In the sky so blue with clouds so fluffy, a grant to swim is here for Luffy!'' he said touching Luffy 's hat. Luffy smiled. 'I can swim! Yeah!'' he said running off into the ocean. It was only when he was neck deep that he realized it was just a story.

''Zoro, hel-'' Luffy said going under the water. At that moment Zoro and Sanji emerged form the forest. ''Luffy! Not again!'' he said diving into the sea (it was high tide). Sanji held a hand to his mouth. ''You know you're a faggot! Right!'' he yelled. Zoro dragged the sputtering boy to shore. ''U- Ussop! You lied. You don't have powers.'' he said dizzily. Ussop flinched from the piercing look Zoro gave him. ''I do! But you're hat was in the way. My powers bounced off.''

On the ship, everything went as normal. Zoro cursed out Sanji, Sanji swooned over Nami, Chopper made false medical diagnosis 's , Ussop told stupid stories, Nami worked on her map, and Luffy begged the sleeping Zoro to play. But just then something interrupted their regular routine. A sudden clunk over the side of the ship. The crew ran to the side of the deck to see a soaking wet girl gasping for breath. Her hair was a soft red that delicately reached her shoulders , her eyes were the clearest and coldest sapphire, and she wore a light pale pool blue top and jeans. She was also clutching an unusually large bag. She coughed up a bit of water. ''I do not mean to intrude...'' she stuttered. ''But I need to speak to the captain.''

Luffy rushed to her side. ''I'm the captain.'' he said helping her up. She sighed. ''Thanks. I want to join you. I need to escape.'' she said looking out onto the horizon. Luffy looked startled. ''Why?'' he asked. The girl wrung out her hair. ''Because I am a fugitive. I refused to marry the marine my father told me to marry. I ran out on them.'' she said quietly. Luffy drooped slightly. ''Awe, I'm sorry. Of course you can join us!'' he said in a half sad half cheery tone. He held out his hand. ''Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!'' he said cheerily. The girl smiled. ''I'm Mimi D. Lesley !'' she said. Luffy smiled. ''We have the same initials! Cool!'' he yelled cheerfully. The Lesley jumped up. ''Cool!'' she yelled. Zoro frowned. ''This is just what we need, another Luffy on this ship. I 'd hate to be the one to tell Sanji about this.'' he said sulking off.

Lesley looked at Zoro sleeping in the sun. ''He looks bored. Let's go play with him! '' she said running off..Luffy followed. ''Zoro! Come play with us!'' Luffy insisted. Zoro grunted. ''No !i want to sleep. Play with Lesley, you two are just alike.'' Lesley looked at Luffy. ''Are you hungry?'' she asked. Luffy nodded. They both headed to the kitchen. Luffy frowned. ''Sanji told me not to go in, but you can. Just act like Nami and you'll get all the food you want.'' he said to her. Lesley walked in. ''Hello?'' she said peeking around. Sanji was chopping some meat. ''I thought I said no one is allowed in- oh, hi.'' he said eyeing Lesley. She smiled. ''Hi, I'm Lesley! I'm new here.'' she said sweetly. Sanji was already off in La-la land. ''I'm Sanji, the chef.'' Lesley looked blankly at the man. ''I'm scared'' she muttered.


End file.
